gattu_battufandomcom-20200214-history
Vishrampur
Vishrampur is a census town in Surajpur district in the Indian state of Chhattisgarh and the base of operations for the war criminals turned security experts Gattu and Battu. History Originally a colony of Great Britain, Vishrampur was a shithole with a mostly Human population with a few Serbians, Turks, Bosnians and near-human Austro-Hungarians. When Gattu and Battu set up their security agency here, they had to sell their horny Hindu holes to pay the outrageous rent for the hole in the wall that was their first outing. After some insurance fraud and a few years getting gangbanged in prison as a result, they were able to buy a much larger installation as seen in the series. Locations * Gattu Battu Security Agency: The main base of operations for Gattu and Battu throughout the series. This also houses the secret bunker of Dr. Bhatawadekar. * Sher Singh's Pleasure Palace: Less of a palace and more like a festering trash heap underneath some rundown apartments, the "Pleasure Palace" is where Don Sher Singh, his lover Bima, and the Fat Henchmen call home. The design for their home changes routinely, sometimes multiple times during an episode. This can be equated to the fact they have literally set themselves up in a trash heap that shifts as management throws out more refuse. * Ting-Tong's "house": Much like the "Pleasure Palace," Ting-Tong's house is less of a house and more like a poorly cobbled together mud shack held together by the age-old building process of wattle and daub. However, Ting-Tong uses his own shit and smegma to help with the support. With no carpets or proper cooling and heating, the hovel routinely smells like unwashed paneer dick cheese. The structure has crumbled several times due to the violent on-again, off-again sexual assaults of the Chinese stereotype. Other locations include what appears to be an airport (as seen in the series intro) and some arena where Gattu and Battu fight a random black man and each other. Possibly ninjas as well. Inspiration curly quivered with ecstasy and fear. he wondered how long it would be before chocolate boy would discover that the contents of curly's anus was not at all chocolate. chocolate boys shit slicked tongue darted left to right, turning curly's shit into a frothy paste, chocolate boy then scooped the out and rub all over his mangled penis. curly watched in awe as chocolate boy bent his penis into a pretzel shape and beat it with a shoe this apparently cause chocolate boy immense pleasure as he instantly shot a shit scented load of boiling cum onto curly's glasses. enraged, curly jammed his cock down chocolate boys throat. the shit in his mouth caused chocolate boy to heave. curly soon found that his penis was floating in a mouth full of bubbling vomit. this pleased him immensely. he reached backwards grabbing and smearing the shit from his ass all over chocolate boys face. chocolate boy then touched curly's shit and smelled his rancid fingers "hey, this isn't chocolate, you lied to me!" then chocolate boy put on his pants and walked home angrily. Category:Locations __FORCETOC__